halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StoneGhost/November 25, 2009
Stephen. I won't keep saying this, I can't- it's not getting through. I have said I am sorry but you keep bringing up the past. This is the last I will say on the matter. From here, we either rebuild our friendship (don't say it never existed) or we just stop talking to eachother. Here goes. I am sorry, Stephen, for all I may have said to you in the past. I unreservedly, whole-heartedly apologise for my actions. I truly, truly thought I was doing the right thing and, as always, I had your best interests at heart. Your emotions were clouded from a recent tragedy. You weren't yourself and you were making rash and questionable decisions. It was my belief, as it was of several others, that if we could persuade you to leave Halo Legends, just for a short amount of time, you could collect yourself, free yourself from the considerable burden of looking after Halo Legends and the IRC channel, and you might come back your normal self. I was wrong. I didn't help you, I only hurt you, and from that point on your feelings towards me have been clear. And not only that, but three users decided on the very same night they would leave Halo Legends, the same people who tried alongside me to persuade you to take a break. But like I said- I'm sorry. Onwards and upwards. I have always been there for you Stephen, right from the moment I knew you were the Meat and Taters from Halo Fanon, the one sticking up for new guys like I was at the time. I persuaded you to stay at Halo Legends, in an IRC conversation you yourself made public on Halo Legends, before the incident that sent us in diverging paths. Numerous other times I have been there for you when you wanted to get something off your chest, or just someone to listen to you. It's not a talent of mine, but I did it. Likewise you have listened to me when I've spilled my soul onto the ground, looking for someone to care. You know my deepest secrets and if I could turn back the clock, I wouldn't undo that. And I'll alway be there for you. No matter what you do, no matter how much spite or anger or whatever you throw my way, or otherwise, I will alway be there for you. I will always care about you Stephen, there will never come a time when I don't. And that's straight from the heart. I have, and always will be, your friend. Now it's up to you. I don't want to start a blog war, where we just respond to each other's posts. I don't want to have another half-hour IRC PM where I apologise, you remind me again how much I hurt you and we go round in circles. I just want you to make a choice. You forgive me, we move on, we set about rebuilding our relationship, or we forget we ever knew eachother. This has gone on long enough. I've done all I can to put things straight. It's all up to you now Stephen. Category:Blog posts